Babysitting
by wingedauthoress14
Summary: Tenten and Neji are on a mission... to babysit? Things might not go as smoothly as they had hoped. Sorry, i really suck at summaries! plz, R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! it's me again! back with avengence! well... ok, maybe not that... but i am back w/ another story.;) fyi- i wrote this , like, 2 a.m. so, if there are some parts that don't make sense,plz tell me, and i'll try 2 fix it in the next chap, k? Enjoy!

Wind rustled the leaves on the trees as the sun rose to warm the earth. Only a few bright stars littered the skies now. I finally turned from my window and looked at my alarm clock. It read 6:30 a.m. I turned back to the now golden horizon, a sigh of relief escaping my lips- I still had time. By the time the sun had fully risen, I was on my way to meet with my team. When I had gotten to our meeting place, I noticed that Neji wasn't there.

"That's strange;" I muttered "he's usually always here before anyone. Oh well. Might as well enjoy it while it lasts."

"What was that?" a cool voice spoke. I almost jumped out of my skin- Neji was standing right behind me.

"Geez, Neji! Give me a heart attack, why don't ya?" I yelled, irritated.

"GOOD MORNING, YOUTH!" I jumped again as two green spandexed people bounded toward us. I gave Neji a look that plainly said: _this is gonna be a loooong day_ who returned my look with a smirk.

"Good morning my youthful students!" Gai said as he approached Neji and me. "I have a special message from Tsunade- she wants to see both of you," he pointed at Neji and me, "for a mission. Lee will not be coming along because he must train an extra day with me." "Okay, see you later, Lee!" I shouted to Lee "Farewell beautiful flower of youth!" Lee yelled in response. When we reached Tsunade's office, Neji knocked on the door and Shizune let us in. Tsunade was sitting at her desk organizing papers that littered her desk (and most of her office.) "Oh, good. You're here now." She said, her eyes turning to us. "Let's see now…" she muttered to herself as she looked for something on her desk. "Here it is. Okay, you guys have a… well… babysitting mission." I looked at her, stunned. I didn't know how to take care of kids- I love them, don't get me wrong, but I just wasn't sure I could trust myself to take care of them. I looked at Neji who looked about as stunned as I felt. I wasn't aware of how many little Hyuugas he was with in the Hyuuga household, but I was pretty sure that there weren't many he'd willingly hang around with. "The reason I'm sending the two of you is because the children are suspected to be wanted by the Akatsuki (A/N: did I spell that right?) for unknown reasons. The mother of these children is going on a mission, and wanted me to send someone to watch her children while she's gone." Neji and I nodded once to show that we understood. She gave us directions on how to get to the house, and said that the mother will give us instructions on anything else while we were there. We got to the house at around midday. It was kind of small, maybe a little bigger than my apartment, and had vines growing on the house with roses intertwined in them. We approached the house, and knocked on the door. A woman wearing a Jounin outfit opened it, and let us in. "You shouldn't have a problem with my kids; they're not bad, really, just energetic," she said while pulling her long brown hair back into a ponytail, and tucking various weapons into her weapon pack. "You see, when I was told that my husband was KIAd, I was so worried about my kids safety that I haven't gone on a mission since… well…" I could see her eyes started to look watery, but she continued with a steady voice, "Tsunade- sama said that I needed to get out again and go on another mission, so that's why she assigned me to this-"she got cut off by the sound of knocking at the front door. Two other joinun were at the door. "Oh no, I'm late! Kids, I'm leaving now!" Sounds of a small stampede made the way to our ears as we saw three little kids running down the stairs, each saying something undecipherable. There were two boys and a girl. All were blonde, but the boys had blue eyes and the girl had jade green eyes. The moment they saw us, they stopped talking at once and stared at Neji and me. "Bye kids, Mum loves you," the mother said as she bent down to give her kids hugs, though they only returned the hug half heartedly. "I'll see you in a few days, okay?" she said as she closed the front door behind her. The kids looked at us, and Neji and I looked at each other. _What have we gotten ourselves into? _I asked myself.

so, was it ok? did ya like it? i will never know if u don't review, so, if ya really wanna make me happy, plz, review! thnx in advance!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! it took me a few hrs and a carton of cherry chocolate chip ice cream, but i finally got it done! the second chap is ready 2 b read- enjoy! oh, b4 i 4get, Narutodoes notbelong 2 me- but oh well, i've still got my ice cream! grabs a spoon and heads toward the freezer ;)

Tenten's POV-

I decided to take a bold step, and intoduce Neji and me.

"Hi!" I said, smiling at the three "My name's Tenten, and this is Neji. Um… lets see" I tried to remember the names Tsunade had told us. "you must be Kohaku," I said pointing to the older boy, who nodded, never taking his ocean blue orbs off me. "and you must be Kari," I said, pointing to the girl, who, unlike her brother, had green eyes. She nodded and said with a small smile: "Hi." "and you," I said pointing to the youngest one "must be Matt." It was easy to see that he had the most energy of the three. He smiled a big smile at me, his blue eyes flashing, and said: "Yup, that's me!" "So…" I began hesitantly, "What do you three wanna do?" they all looked at each other, and it was a few seconds before I realized that their eye colors had changed, like the boys had the green eyes, and Kari had the blue eyes. Before I knew it, their eyes had become their normal colors, and they all had a sneaky look on his/her face. "Dogpile on Neji!" Matt shouted, and they all flew onto him. It was probably the funniest thing in the world; I mean, seeing the three of them just jump Neji who was completely unsuspecting, and got buried underneath these three kids. Laughing, I pulled the kids off of him, and he picked himself up, a red tinge in his cheeks. "Why don't we just go to the park?" I suggested breathlessly. All three nodded, and went to get their shoes. "You okay, Neji?" I asked him once the kids were out of the room. He shrugged, his cheeks still red from the moment before. I gave him a look that suggested pity. "Can we go now!" yelled Matt from the doorway. "C'mon, let's go," I said to Neji. We walked to the playground, Neji's Byakugan was activated just in case. "You know what?" Matt asked me when we were halfway to the playground. "What's that?" I asked, cautiously. "you're really pretty. Do you wanna be my girlfriend?" After that, several things happened at once; Neji's Byakugan deactivated, he stopped dead in his tracks, I bumped into him, and fell down. From the ground, I stared at Matt, too stunned for words. "um… i... uh… thanks, but I uh… oh look! We're here!" I said in relief as the three ran straight for the swings. I put a hand to my head, thinking that this was way to much more trouble than it was worth.

"Are you okay?" Neji asked me. He held his hand, and I took it, pulling myself up. "yeah, thanks," I said, smiling a little.

Neji's POV-

_Did Matt just say that Tenten was pretty? I guess I never really thought about her that way before… but now that I think about it, I guess she is kind of… beautiful. Crap! I can't be thinking like this! I am Hyuuga Neji! I'm not supposed to be thinking things like this about my team mate, like how she smiles that cute smile, or…crap! I'm doing it again! _"Neji?" Tenten's voice called to me, sounding a long ways away. "Um… let's go sit down over there so we can watch the kids play." I nodded, following her to the nearest bench.

So, how'd ya like it? i thought we needed a little neji pov in this story somewhere, so that's what i did. plz review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, um, just to give you a little background info on the story so far- Kohaku is 10, Kari is 8 and Matt is 7. Tenten and Neji are both 14. just so you know... enjoy the third chappie!

Tenten's POV-

We sat on the bench for a few silent moments, watching the kids play. I smiled quietly. I could remember when I had been that age, playing with my father's prized katana and kunai… until I was caught. It seemed like it had all been so long ago that I had felt the freedom and joy these kids felt. I sighed softly, and Neji's pearl eyes turned toward me. Looking at his eyes reminded me of a question that had been nagging me at the back of my mind all day.

"Neji?"

"Hn?"

"Remember that moment before you, um… got dogpiled on?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

"I'm trying to forget about it."

"Did you notice anything about their eyes? I thought I saw their eyes change color, or something."

"What?"

"Like, Kari had the blue eyes, and the boys had the green eyes. Didn't you see it?"

"No, but I think I remember learning about a certain rare bloodline limit that, once in effect, will allow the ninja to read minds. This effect will cause the eyes to change color with whomever the ninja is reading the mind of."

"So, do you think that they have that bloodline limit?"

"It's possible. That may be why they're wanted by the Akatsuki. Though since they're young, their bloodline limit might not be fully developed yet."

"Meaning?"

"They might only be able to read each other's minds because they're around each other so much."

"Oh.Does the Byakugan work like that?"

"It depends on who you train with" Neji said with a smirk.

I know this chappie's short, but i'm gonna try 2 update it ASAP (i mean ltr 2night) so, enjoy this one 4 now!


	4. Chapter 4

hi i'm back again w/ the fourth chap. thnx 2 all of my wonderful reviewers 4 reviewing my story. it really means a lot 2 me that u guys tell me what u really think of my writing. so, once again- thnx, and enjoy the fourth chappie!

Later that day, after the kids had tired themselves out, we decided to take them back to their house. Since their mom was going to be gone for the next few days, Neji and I had both packed some clothes and things before going to their house so we could be there overnight just in case. The sun was setting just as we had reached their neighborhood. Neji's Byakugan was activated once again. I thought I saw Kari and Matt exchange looks, or in this case, eye colors.

"Hyuuga- san?" Kari addressed Neji hesitantly, "is your Byakugan a bloodline limit?"

"Hn," he said with a nod.

"It... looks painful." Matt stated. Neji turned to look at him.

"It doesn't hurt," he said "it's very useful once you learn how to use it properly"

"How does it work?" Kohaku asked, amazed. The whole way home, Kohaku, Kari, and Neji talked about bloodline limits. It seemed to me that the two had taken a liking to him. I smiled inwardly. Who could blame them? He was smart, powerful, and... hot... I slapped myself mentally. I can't be thinking things like that. He can never know...

"Tenten?" Neji's voice sounded, shaking me loose of my thoughts. "you have the key, could you open the door?"

"Oh, sure, sorry!" I said, flustered, as I reached into my pocket and pulled out the key.

"Hey Tenten?" Matt called me after we had let ourselves in

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that, maybe tomorrow, you could show me how to use this?" he held up a kunai. "I heard that you're a really good weapon's mistress, and that you can aim really good." I smiled at him, touched.

"Okay, how about in the afternoon?"

"Sounds good!" he grinned at me, and I heard his stomach growl.

"Sounds like you gave yourself an appetite playing as hard as you did," I said, giggling.

"C'mon," he said, pulling my arm "Mom left us some ramen that she made herself. It's in the fridge."

"How about you go wash up, and I'll heat it up, okay?"

"Okay!" he said as he walked to the bathroom at the end of the hall. I got into the kitchen to find Neji already in there, his Byakugan, once again, deactivated.

"Matt says that his mom made ramen and that we could heat it up," I said

"Fine," was his stoic reply. Ten minutes later, we all sat around the square table, with our chopsticks, with Matt talking about how his mom makes the best ramen in the world.

"Hope Naruto doesn't hear him," I muttered only loud enough for Neji to hear. He smirked. The evening passed quickly. At about nine, I told the kids that they should go to bed. I was kind of surprised that they didn't argue, but simply said "goodnight" to Neji and me.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed too, " I said, trying to conceal a yawn. Wow. I never realized how tiring kids can be sometimes, even if you're just watching them play. Neji nodded to show that he heard. I went into the guest bedroom, got on my pj's and let my hair down. The room was quaint with two beds, one for Neji and one for me, and had a small balcony that looked out into the east, so you could watch the sun rise. I surveyed myself in the mirror. I hardly recognized myself with my hair down, though I didn't think I looked that bad. My eyes strayed to the pj's I had brought. My tank top was lilac with white polka dots. My sweat pants, which were the same color and pattern of my shirt, were really comfy for an evening like this- warm, but not warm enough to get sweaty. I picked up a brush and began to brush my hair just as a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in," I said. Neji came in, with black sweat pants and a black shirt. _So, that's what he wears to bed,_ I thought to myself. I thought I saw his eyes widen as he saw me. I thought I knew why. It was extremely rare that I wore my hair down at all, so Neji must have been surprised seeing me like that.

Neji's POV-

_Wow. I've never seen Tenten with her hair down before. It's so silky and shiny... why hasn't she ever worn it that way before? I really should stop staring at her, but for some reason, it's kinda hard to stop…_

Tenten's POV-

_Okay… as much as I love it when Neji looks at me, this is getting kinda weird. _

I climbed into bed and said, "well… um… goodnight, Neji," I said, trying to sound as though I hadn't noticed anything. Neji must have gone back to normal, because he got into his bed, and just said "Hn." I smiled into my pillow. What else should I expect from an emotionless Hyuuga?

I'm on a writing spazm, so the fifth chap should come out soon. until then, c ya!


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi! just so ya know, this first part is Tenten's nightmares/memories. WARNING: BEWARE OF FLUFF IN THIS CHAPTER! IT MAY BE HAZERDOUS TO YOUR HEALTH. lol. jk! enjoy!_

_Mommy! Daddy! …_Running through blood spattered streets, and into an alleyway, a searing pain in her chest…

_They can't help you now. _A grass ninja with long black hair and striking silver eyes came up behind her.

_You're all alone. Poor little defenseless girl. We killed your parents because we thought that you were powerful. _The ninja smiled. _How wrong we were. You're just a weak little wench. Look at you, standing there, shivering. What's the matter? Didn't your parents ever teach you to fight? It wouldn't have mattered, now say goodbye, kid!_

Tenten sat bolt upright in her bed, sweat running down her face. She looked around her, and remembered: she and Neji were on a babysitting mission. She caught sight of Neji sleeping in his bed, his breathing rythmatic and soothing. The sound of his gentle breathing calmed her down a little. She got up, and walked outside to the balcony, where the sun was making an orange glow on the horizon; the stars still visible. Tenten scanned the heavens, trying not to remember what her nightmare was about. Before she could think about anything else, she saw Neji come out and stand next to her.

"What are you doing up so early?" she asked him.

"I always get up to watch the sun rise. What's your excuse?"

"Bad dream," she replied casually, as if this held no great importance.

"You wanna tell me about it?" Tenten looked at Neji, not sure if she wanted to or not.

"My parents," she replied shortly. She was faintly surprised to feel tears stinging their way into her eyes.

"Hn," was Neji's answer. He didn't know a lot about Tenten's background, but had enough common sense to know that her parents were always a touchy subject with her. They both stood in silence for a few minutes, watching the sun come over the horizon sending streaks of orange, yellow, pink, and purple colors into the now brightening sky.

_It's so pretty _Tenten thought as she sighed. She thought she could hear movement in the kid's rooms. _Man, they get up early._ Tenten thought.

"We'd better get ready," she turned slightly toward the bedroom, to be stopped by Neji who had touched her wrist.

"Tenten," Neji began, his hand still on her wrist, "whenever you need someone to talk to about anything, you know I'm always here, right?" She stared into his pearl eyes, mesmerized, and smiled at him.

"Yeah, I know that now. Thanks, Neji," she said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. She pulled away, slightly blushing, and went into the bathroom to get changed. Neji stood outside for a few moments longer, and touched the place on his cheek where he had received his first kiss, enjoying the moment.

did u think that Neji was OOC? i dunno. if he was, plz tell me and if u don't like him OOC, then i'll try and fix it. Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi again! i tried 2 do some battle scenes, but if u don't think they turned out 2 well, tell me, but if u guys r ok w/ them, then i'll try 2 make a really good fighting scene 4 Neji in the next chappie which probably won't b ready 2 post until 2morrow afternoon, so, until then, ja ne!

As we were finishing up with breakfast, the kids asked Neji and me if we could go to the park again. Matt said that he wanted me to help him aim properly, and Kari and Kohaku both said that they wanted Neji to help them perfect their bloodline limit. Around midday, we went to the park again. I taped three bulls- eye papers to the trees, and showed Matt how to hold a kunai. Nearby, Neji was teaching Kohaku and Kari hand signs. About fifteen minutes after Matt had gotten his first bulls- eye, I saw Neji's eyes widen.

"Neji? What is it?" I asked, nervously. He activated the Byakugan, and replied:

"There are powerful ninja coming this way, probably from the Akatsuki," suddenly, we were showered with a rain of poison senbons. Thinking fast, I took Matt by the arm, and used a Replacement Jutsu.

"Tenten!" I heard Neji yell. I turned, trying to see where he was, then, I spotted him. I took Matt, and ran over to him.

"Neji," I began as three ninja from the Akatsuki surrounded us. Their faces were mostly covered except for their eyes. I could almost feel the chakra emanating from them. I looked at the kids who looked scared and worried. I pulled out several shuriken, and blocked the kids from the enemy ninja. One of the ninja looked vaguely familiar to me… the long dark hair, and the silver eyes… my eyes widened in realization as I recognized who the ninja was- the one who killed my parents. He must have remembered who I was, because he took three steps toward me, and said:

"Well, if it isn't little Tenten all grown up. It's been so long since I've last seen you. Tell me, have you gotten any stronger?" he smiled an evil smile that sent shivers racing up and down my spine. "Hmph. Still the same weak little wench you were when your parents were still alive, aren't you?" I grimaced at the mention of my parents. I could feel the blood pounding in my ears, my heart racing. Suddenly, there was a bang, and smoke came out of nowhere. Then I heard Neji's voice near me.

"Tenten, get Kohaku, Kari, and Matt to Tsunade, and tell her what's happened."

"What about you?"

"I have to stay here, to make sure that none of them follow you." I looked at Neji, his eyes looking more smoky than pearly now.

"What if…" I began, but was silenced when he put a finger to my lips.

"I'll be fine. I need to know that you're okay. You don't have much time, go!" I took one last look at Neji who did the hand signs and activated the Byakugan. The smoke was just beginning to clear. I took the kids into my arms, and ran toward the Hokage's office.  
_Please, Neji, be okay, _I thought as I lost sight of the battle ground. There was a whoosh, and I pushed the kids out of the way, and got cut by a shuriken. _Crap, _I thought as I saw bright red blood coming out of the cut.

"You will hand over the children if you know what's good for you," the silver eyed ninja said as he stepped toward me. I got up quickly, and pushed the kids behind me, shielding them.

"Over my dead body," I said, sounding braver than I felt.

"That can be arranged, wench," he said as he drew a kunai. I drew myself closer to the kids, and whispered:

"Guys, run to the Hokage."

"But," Matt began

"Now!" I said in a fierce whisper. The three took off. I wished that I had the Byakugan bloodline limit like Neji so I could see behind me, but I was pretty sure that he was the only ninja who followed.

"Let's end this," I whispered to my parent's murderer. I flew at him with kunai, and threw them. He ducked, and, using his chakra, kicked out at me. He hit me in the ribs, but I was okay. I got out my scrolls, and shouted "Soushouriu!" just as I had practiced with Neji so many times. Weapon after weapon flew out of my hands, and I had only hit him about four times, the last two, being the only two hits to draw blood. He was simply too quick for me. I drew my katana, and hit him. He might have been fast, but not fast enough to dodge my blow. It hit him directly, making a gash in his chest. He fell, unconcious. Breathing heavily, I ran to Tsunade's office, hoping that Neji was faring as well as me.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! it's me again! sorry that this chappie's short, but grins evilly it might b funny 2 c how u guys last 4 a few days w/ this cliffie! laughs maniaclly

Normal POV-

The smoke cleared, as Neji focused his Byakugan on the two ninja. To his relief, he found that Tenten had made it safely to the Hokage. The Akatsuki ninja looked at each other, and spoke in hoarse whispers.

"He's a Hyuuga, so he'll be able to see our attacks coming."

"Yes, but he won't be able to defend himself against the both of us, Shizura," the other ninja told his comrade.

"Kamari," Shizura began, "I'll attack from the front, while you…"

"Are you two done yet?" Neji shouted; he had just about lost his patience with these ninja.

"Quite," Shizura said. He pulled out several poison senbon needles, and threw them towards Neji. Training with Tenten made him extremely agile when it came to dodging weapons. He jumped, and landed behind the ninja, then thrust his chakra- laced palms toward him. Shizura countered by unearthing a kunai from his sleeve. Neji gasped in pain as he felt blood drip from his hands. Kamari stealthily ran towards Neji, and made hand signs. At the last moment, he jumped and aimed at Neji. White smoke poured from his hands, stinging Neji's eyes. The smoke filtered into his lungs making him cough and choke.

"Your smoke bombs might have helped your little friend escape, but there's no way you can get away from my Smoke Jutsu," Kamari said as he smirked. Neji knew it was true when he felt himself loosing consiousness from lack of oxygen. He pulled himself up off the ground. _I am Hyuuga Neji, _he thought to himself, _I can't loose this fight! _Still coughing, he pulled out several shuriken and aimed them at his opponents, who, thanks to the Byakugan, he could see through the dense smoke. To his surprise, they reflected back at him.

"Nice try, kid," Kamari said, malice in his voice, "but my Smoke Barrier protects us from any attacks, but that doesn't mean that we can't still attack you." Neji caught sight of senbon and kunai being thrown at him from every direction. Exhausted by the non- evaporating smoke, and the oxygen loss, he managed not to get hit anywhere vital, though could not prevent hot blood from seeping through his shirt. He dodged again, as he saw another barrage of weapons coming at him. This time, he wasn't as lucky. He gasped as a small shuriken was emedded deep into his chest. He barely felt the sensation of falling and hitting the ground, and blacked out just as the smoke was beginning to clear.

Back at Tsunade's office-

"Tenten! What happened?" Shizune asked Tenten when she saw her and the kids practically fly into the office.

"We need to see Tsunade- sama right away!" Tenten told her.

"Of course, it's just lucky that she wasn't in a meeting or anything at the moment," Shizune said as they turned a corner and opened Tsunade's office door.

"Tenten? What on earth-" but she was cut offby the kunoichi.

"Tsunade- sama, please, you have to come with me. The Akatsuki attacked us and Neji's still back there!"

"The Akatsuki?" Tsunade exclaimed, standing up. She glanced briefly at Kohaku, Kari, and Matt, all of whom looked worried and scared.

"All of you will stay here with me," Tsunade said. Tenten looked at her; disbelief in her eyes.

"But, Tsunade- sama, what about Neji?"

"The Akatsuki attacked you because they wanted these children. If they are still out there, I must stay here and defend them. You will go back with several ANBU ninja, and report to me after you search the battle grounds." Tenten didn't want to waste anymore time; Neji could be seriously hurt, or... _No, Tenten, don't go there, _she thought to herself. She nodded as Tsunade called four ANBU to come to her office. Four puffs of smoke and a short explanation given by Tsunade later, Tenten and the four ANBU were off. Tenten led them to where she last left Neji. There was clear evidence of a fierce fight; kunai, shuriken, and senbon needles all littered or pierced the ground, along with several dents in the ground from chakra. There was a faint smoky scent that hung in the air, even though it was evident that the smoke had cleared a while ago. Yet, as Tenten looked, amid all the weapons, she could not find Neji.

A/N: Well, i was gonna end the chappie right here, but i'm not that evil- believe me, i have had 2 suffer when people don't (or forget) to update stories w/ cliffies shudders oh the evilness in the world. but, i'm not gonna do that 2 my loyal and awesome reviewers, so, i'll write a little more, and hopefully, i'll b on a sugar high again, and have the next chap. finished in a few days.

She could not understand it- where was he? The four ANBU ninja all came back from scouting the area, and told her that they found nothing. Distraught, Tenten made her way back to Tsunade's office, and told her the news.

"Tsunade- sama, please, let me try to find Neji," Tenten said as soon as she told Tsunade everything. Tsunade looked at the kunoichi for a minute and said:

"Tenten, what makes you think that if the ANBU couldn't find him that you could?"

"I know Neji's chakra signature better than anyone else, and I'm positive that I'd be able to find him and the two Akatsuki jerks." Tsunade gave Tenten a long look, but gave in, seeing the stubborn expression on the kunoichi's face.

"Fine, but I can't send ANBU ninja's with you,"

"That's okay, the only thing I plan to do is get Neji back." Tsunade nodded once, to show that she was dismissed, and Tenten walked out, closing the door behind her. The three kids, who were waiting on the other side of the door ran into Tenten's arms, and cried.

"Don't worry, guys," Tenten said as she gently pulled away. "I'll be just fine, and so will Neji," she stood up, determination burning in her eyes, "I promise."

A/N: yeah, well, that's the end of another chappie. hope ya liked it!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: hi! It's me again! Sorry if this chap. Took a little longer to do. looks down at floor sadly it may seem that writer's block has struck again. sighs anyway, I'm gonna b gone 4 the next week/so, (w/out internet) so, hopefully by the time I get back, this stupid writer's block will b gone. enjoy the 8th chappie! (wow! 8 already! I really don't have a life!)

Tenten's POV-

I made my way back to the battle grounds, trying to locate Neji's chakra. Thankfully, before too long, I sensed it. It led into the woods, and did not lead away. I looked to the west, seeing the sun beginning to set. I didn't have much more light, so I decided to start my search before it got too dark to even see. Trees blurred past me as I followed his chakra signature. Sometimes, I saw glints of sunlight pierce through the trees, lighting my way, but before long, it got dark. Now, going back was no longer an option.

I had to find Neji, not only because I promised Kohaku, Matt, and Kari, but also because… the more I thought about it, the more I realized that Neji wasn't just a sparring partner to me anymore, maybe even something more than a friend… before I could let my mind delve further into this subject, I saw a tiny glint of thread in the trees. Working with weapons gave me a lot of experience when it came to locating and dodging traps. I looked at them, and decided that it must have been the Akatsuki that laid them. _So, if they had laid them here,_ I thought, _then they must not be far._

I traveled as stealthily as I could, trying not to make any noise. Suddenly I saw a flash of light, and realized that the two Akatsuki people must have made camp here, and the light was coming from their fire. I looked around, and saw, to my surprise, that neither Akatsuki people were there. I hid myself behind a tree as I scanned the area for Neji.

My eyes fell on a bloody mass lying on the ground- Neji! Without thinking, I ran toward him, and gingerly lifted him up so I could see his face._Neji, what did they do to you? _I thought as I put a hand to his chest, and tried to find his pulse. My heart rate calmed down a bit after I felt a pulse- it wasn't strong, but I thought he was going to be okay. As my hands moved across his chest, I found a very small shuriken embedded almost all the way in.

Looking around once to make sure that the two Akatsuki ninja weren't coming back, I grasped the small weapon, and pulled. It came out after a few minutes. I looked at the edges, and saw that they were covered in a thin coating of a very lethal poison that, if injected into a person, would make them bleed to death. That would explain why Neji was bleeding so badly. I tossed the shuriken aside, and put Neji's arm over my shoulder so I could carry him more easily back to Konoha. My eyes widened in horror and suprise as I saw a small shuriken shoot past me.

"Where do you think you're going?" a snide voice hissed behind me.

A/N: hi! i know, u probably think i'm totally evil 4 leaving u w/ this cliffie when i'm not gonna b updating till next week, but hopefully, by the time i get back, my writer's block will b gone. so, until next Sun., Ja ne!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! it feels so good 2 b back! hope u guys like this chappie. i tried 2 make it really serious, and kinda dramatic, so i hope ya like it!

"And where do you think you're going?" a snide voice hissed behind me.

I turned around sharply to find that the two Akatsuki ninja who had captured Neji had caught up to me. I put him down gently, and turned to face the two ninja. _Crap, this isn't good_, I thought to myself. I reached into my weapon pack, and tried to figure out how to get away safely, without the Akatsuki ninja harming Neji. If I used my scrolls, and attacked them, there was a good chance that Neji would get hurt as well, and he couldn't be bleeding any more than he already was; I had to get him back to Konoha, and fast, but the looks of the ninja made it clear that the only way we were getting out of here is if they were beaten, or we were dead. One stepped forward, firelight alighting his eyes with malice, and pulled out a sword. He turned to the other, and said:

"Go back to Lord Orochimaru. I can handle her on my own," the other ninja nodded once, and fled. His eyes turned back to me, and looked me over, and smiled at me through his mask.

"Why do you care so much for someone so emotionless?" he asked me. My eyes narrowed. I didn't have time for this.

"Why do you care? It's not like you'd let us both go if I told you the answer," I said impatiently. The ninja stepped forward, his sword, glinting in the firelight.

"Tell me," he said, malice in his voice "he is of the Hyugga clan. He is emotionless. He could never care for you. Why do you care for him? I need to know."

"Why do I care about Neji?" I spat back at him. "He's my team mate, my sparring partner, and most of all, my friend. He may appear emotionless, but I can tell that deep down, he cares about his team mates, and would never let them down. I careabout him because… I love him." The words were out of my mouth before I had a chance to call them back. I felt myself blush about four shades of red. I looked over to Neji, hoping that he didn't hear it. Thankfully, his eyes were still closed, so I assumed that he was still unconscious. The ninja's eyes sparkled with emotion.

"Love is not going to help you out of this predicament," he said, taking another step forward. I drew a kunai, but did not advance.

"Please," I began, trying to sound reasonable, "just let me take Neji back to Konoha, then you can do whatever you wish with me." The ninja seemed a little wary, but then said:

"Very well, but I will follow you to Konoha. And, if you tell anyone, I cannot promise you that those kids you took care of will be very safe anymore." I looked down so he would not see tears forming in my eyes.

"You have my word," I said, though kept the quiver out of my voice. I picked Neji up, and took him back to Konoha, and told Tsunade everything that had happened except the part about the Akatsuki ninja. The only other thing I did was go back home and write a note, knowing that Neji would find it. I went back outside, moonlight shimmering on the ground, and found the ninja where he said he would be.

"Let's go," was all he said.

A/N: sorry if this chappie was a bit short. my writer's block hasn't totally evaporated yet. (sighs) oh well. i'll b working more on this story, so b on the lookout 4 more chappies soon! btw- i'm open 2 suggestions and stuff like that, like, what u would want 2c happen here. i kinda have a vague idea of what i wanna write, but i'd like 2 hear your opinions 2. :) Ja ne!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hi guys! Sorry I haven't been uploading chappies lately, I've been busy. I have a treat for you guys, though, because I haven't been as quick about uploading chappies as I should have, I worked hard, and made another chappie, so, happy reading my fellow fanfiction adicts! ;)

_He's my team mate… my friend…I care about him…because I love him... _the voice floated in and out of Neji's mind as he struggled to conciousness. He knew that voice… he had heard it so many times, not only on the training grounds, but in his dreams as well. His eyes opened only to be temporarily blinded by white lights. He shut them, and put a hand to his aching head, and tried to remember what had happened. Suddenly, memories came rushing back to him; the Akatsuki… one followed Tenten, but she was alright, wasn't she? Yes. She had made it to the hokage… he tried in vain to recollect anything from his fight with the two ninja, but could only bring up memories full of smoke, suffocation, and pain.

"Up already?" Someone was in his room, but could tell that it wasn't Tenten.

"What happened?" he asked, opening his eyes to see Tsunade at the doorway.

"You and Tenten were both attacked by the Akatsuki ninja. Tenten made it safely to me, and told me what happened. She went back to where she left you, and discovered that you weren't there. She reported back to me, and told me that she'd search for you herself,"

Tsunade watched as Neji's eyes darkened. However, she had no time to deal with a teenager's hormonal emotions, and pressed on. (A/N: sorry, I just had to put that in :> )

"She said that she found you unconcious in the forest, and," she pulled out the small shuriken, now clean of poison, out of her pocket. "found this in you." She handed it to Neji who picked it up, examining it. It was small; small enough to penetrate his heart without any trouble at all. Neji supposed that it was fate that had caused it to pierce his heart that shallow.

"And…" Neji said slowly, "Tenten is…"

"She had to go home," Tsunade cut him off, and stood up to leave. "She looked as though she wanted to stay, but said she was exhausted, and had to be getting home. You'd better get some rest, Neji. You'll be out of here tomorrow morning, so sleep." Neji nodded, and sat back, putting the shuriken on his nightstand table. He lay there in the darkness for a few minutes, thinking about Tenten. Something was amiss, but what? Try as he might, Neji could not keep his eyes open for long, and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

K, one chappie down, one to go. :)


	11. Chapter 11

"Stand up," a cold voice rang throughout the room. Tenten, who was lying on the floor, got up, watching blood trickle down her arm, and feeling an immense pain in her shoulder. She stood, panting, and withdrew another kunai. With a flash, the Akatsuki ninja attacked again, sending Tenten flying to the floor, blood dripping from a gash in her side. While she was still down, the ninja flew at her, katana in hand. In an instant, Tenten jumped, and flung a kunai in his direction, only to have it pelted back at her. She gasped in pain as her kunai met the flesh of her right leg. She looked and saw the Akatsuki ninja was standing in front of her.

"You say that you love him," he said with malice. "But yet he does not love you."

"That's what I keep telling you!" Tenten yelled at her captor. "What's wrong with"- but she was cut off by the ninja swingning his bloodied katana at her, hitting her already injured shoulder. Tenten fell forward; the pain in her shoulder was unbearable.

"How can you love him if he's emotionless? He is nothing but an iceberg, wanting nothing from you, not needing you at all,"

"It's none of your buisness who I love, and for what reason," Tenten gasped, on her knees.

"No!" the ninja shouted, and threw a punch toward her stomach. Tenten doubled over in pain, as she coughed up blood, spattering the floor.

"What is your reason for loving him?" the ninja questioned her.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" Tenten asked him. He eyed her incredulously; it was almost like she knew…

"Because I was the same way," he spoke softly, his eyes narrowing. "I once loved a woman with all my heart, yet she didn't even aknowledge me for who I was. It broke my heart to see her with other men. Yet, she would never know the pain she caused me. I found myself thinking that I had no reason for loving her, and I killed her." Tenten's eyes widened.

"Why? If you love someone that much, the last thing you should do is try to hurt them." Tenten said. "You ask what reason I have for loving someone who will probably never love me in return, but what I've found out is that sometimes, you don't need a reason to love, you just do."

_At Konoha-_

Neji opened his eyes to hear birds chirping, and the sky growing lighter. He sat up in bed, and rubbed his eyes. Try as he might, he just couldn't get a good night's rest that night, and it troubled him. He got out of bed, and put his clothes on that Hinata brought him when she had visited him the previous evening. He went out of his room, to find that the hospital was mercifully quiet. He got out, and made his way to Tenten's house.

_With the Akatsuki ninja-_

"You will die here, weapons mistress," the ninja said as he swung his katana at her. Tenten gasped as she felt the blade scrape her arms, and fell forward, eyes closing, and thought: _Neji… where are you?_ Before getting up to fight again.

_At Konoha-_

Neji's pace quickened. He had felt a curious sensation in his heart that was trying to tell him something. He reached Tenten's house and knocked, but no one answered. _She's always up this early, _Neji thought as he opened the door. He stepped inside, and called Tenten's name. He reached a small table that had a piece of paper attached to it. _Tenten, no_ Neji thought as he sped out of the house and in the direction Tenten's chakra led to. Trees rushed past him as he traveled through the forest. _Please let her be okay,_ Neji found himself thinking, his heart pounding. About ten minutes into the forest, he found a small shack, and using his Byakugan, peered inside. What he saw made his heart stand still. Tenten on her knees, coughing up blood as the ninja came forward with a sword. Stealthily, he opened the window, and put himself in front of Tenten, his chakra flowing through his veins.

Tenten's eyes widened as she saw Neji place himself in front of her, so she would not get hurt,and closed as she felt herself falling. Suddenly, she felt a rush of warmth, as Neji's arms enveloped her. The two looked into each other's eyes for the briefest of moments before Tenten passed out. Neji set her down gently, and turned to face the ninja who had been the cause of all her injuries.

A/N: sorry, but I had to stop here. Pretty crappy ending to a chappie, but right now I feel pretty tired. Oh, before I forget, I just wanna give a big thank you to all of my gr8 reviewers. You guys make me so happy. Thnx 4 reviewing! Your opinions on my stories really matter to me, and I thank you for being honest.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: hi everyone! OMG, it feels like soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long since i've updated... well... anything! i'm really sorry, it's just that i just joined field hockey, and it's been taking a major toll on my computer time- not to mention the on and off writer's block i've been getting. well, hope you guys like this chappie!

The ninja took a step back; a look of fear and panic had overtaken his face at seeing the expression on the enraged Hyuga. Neji stepped into his fighting stance, and flew at the ninja, hitting him repeatedly with his 64 strikes, completely shutting down his tenketsu.

"You… are powerful…" gasped the ninja who lay as injured as Tenten. "It's not a wonder why she…" but was cut off as the last of his strength faded, and his head hit the floor. Panting, Neji walked towards Tenten, and encased his arms around her. A dizzying relief hit him as he felt that Tenten was still warm, though her breathing was shallow. She was injured badly, but she would survive. He sighed, as he lifted her up, and carried her bridal style making his way back to Konoha.

Neji sat outside of Tenten's hospital room for about an hour, not knowing how her condition was, or when he could go in. As he sat there, his mind wandered to what the ninja had said before fainting.

FLASHBACK-

"_You… are powerful… It's not a wonder why she…" _

END FLASHBACK-

_What did the ninja mean?_ Neji wondered, lost in his thoughts. _Why she… what? _His thoughts were interrupted, however as two green clad look alikes bounded his way.

"Neji! Do you know how our beautiful flower of youth is doing?" Lee said as he approached Neji, Gai- sensei right behind him.

"I'm sure she's doing fine, my lovable prodigy!" Gai said.

"Gai- sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai- sensei!"

"Lee!"

A random sunset backdrop appeared, and the sounds of waves reached Neji's ears as the two embraced each other. The other people in the ward looked alarmed at how the two ninja could defy the laws of nature, and began inching their way to the other side of the ward. Neji sweat dropped anime style; these moments happened all too often when he was around these two. They broke apart just as Tsunade stepped out of Tenten's room. She gave them a tired smile.

"Tenten's going to be okay, and is resting now. If you want, you can come back tomorrow, and see her." Gai and Lee smiled broadly, and nodded.

"Come now Lee! While we're waiting for tomorrow to come, we can run 2000 laps around Konoha, then do 6000 pushups!

"YOSH! We can do it Gai- sensei! Neji, my rival, do you wish to join us?"

"No."

"PLEASE!" At this, Tsunade stepped in, not wanting or needing another injured ninja on the ward.

"Neji, I would like to see you in my office for a few minutes." Neji nodded, and got up, following her to her office. Tsunade opened the office door, and sat down at her cherry wood desk, and motioned for Neji to sit down as well.

"Neji," she began once he sat down, "the ninja that attacked Tenten is now imprisoned, and will not be rejoining the Akatsuki anytime soon, same for the other Akatsuki ninja that attacked you while you were babysitting the kids. Oh, and that reminds me, their mother is back now, and thanks you for taking such good care of her kids." Tsunade paused here, to pull out some papers from her desk drawer, and handed them to Neji. He looked at them, and saw that they were thank- you letters from Matt, Kari, and Haku. They drew pictures depicting Neji fighting the Akatsuki ninja, and Tenten using her weapons. On the last letter was all five of them and a message on the bottom of the page that said: _Thank You!_ Tsunade watched as the corners of Neji's mouth twitched- almost as if he was… smiling.

"Thank you, Tsunade- sama," Neji said as he got up, and exited the room. Tsunade smiled to herself as Neji closed the door behind him. Maybe she ought to send him on these missions more often…

A/N: well? how was it? do u think i lost my touch? hope not. oh, b4 i 4get, as i'm sure u all know, school is starting again (yay!) and therefore, i will not have time between my homework and field hockey to update as often as i wish. WHOA! crap, i'm late for my first scrimage! c ya!-  
neji's fangirl


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: hi everyone! i really should b studying 4 my bio test 2morrow, but i just couldn't concentrate 4 some reason, so i decided 2 finish up the next chappie- and no, this isn't the last chappie thank heavens:) i still have a few more things 2 do b4 i wrap this thing up! enjoy the...uh... what chappie r we on now? ah, who cares? enjoy it!

Once out of Tsunade's office, Neji made his way back to Tenten's hospital room, thinking that he'd leave the letters there so that when she woke up, she could read them. He opened the door to find Tenten sitting up, looking tired, but nonetheless, awake. Her head turned as she heard the door open, and smiled brightly at Neji as he walked toward her.

"I thought you were sleeping," Neji said, pulling up a chair, and sitting down next to her bed.

"Not really. I woke up about five minutes ago, and can't go back to sleep," she paused here, for a moment, then said:

"Neji? what happened back there after I fainted?" Neji, feeling that his day had been long enough without a huge story to end it all, said:

"I took care of it." Tenten looked at him, curiosity tinting in her eyes.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not really; it's been a long day."

"I hear ya." The two sat in silence for a few moments before Tenten looked at Neji, eyes sparkling, and said:

"Thank you, Neji… if it weren't for you, I probably wouldn't be here right now." Neji looked at her, his pearl eyes staring hard at her.

"That's not true; you're a strong fighter, I think, had you not been so tired that you could have beaten him in a true battle." Tenten raised her eyebrows; was the Hyuga Neji complimenting her on her fighting skills? _Wow. I guess miracles do happen_, Tenten thought. She saw something in Neji's hands, and asked him what it was. He placed the letters from Matt, Kari, and Kohaku on her bed. Smiling slightly, she took the letters, and as she looked at them, her smile grew.

"Aw, that's so sweet," she said as she turned to the last page. In a corner was something scribbled by Matt; she moved the paper closer to her eyes since the handwriting was very tiny. The note said: _Tenten, I know that Neji, really, really likes you, but I'm still waiting for an answer about the question I asked you about you being my girlfriend, so if you're not too busy, write to me and give me an answer please!_

Tenten took one look at the note, and burst into giggles, falling back against her pillows. Neji looked at her, once before taking the paper into his own hands, and read what he saw Tenten was peering so closely at. He felt his face turn red, as he looked over the note. Tenten's laughter grew softer, and she peered toward Neji who set the papers back down, trying to hide his reddened cheeks.

"Uh, Neji?" Neji looked up at her, trying to maintain his usual stoic self. He shook his head, and got up, heading toward the door.

"See ya tomorrow, then? Training at the usual time?" Tenten called from her bed. He nodded, and replied with a "Hn,"closing the door behind him. Tenten stiffled a giggle, as she thought to herself: _I'd like to be your girlfriend, Matt, but someone else has already found a place in my heart…_before drifting off into a deep sleep.

A/N: yeah, I know, I know. The last thought from Tenten was really cheesy, but i needed 2 get this done, just cause it was bothering me- ya know? anyway, g2g! c u guys!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: hey guys!!!!!! A thousand apologies for not getting this updated sooner!!! I'm very sorry!!! I tried 2 make it good, so I hope u like it!!! Enjoy the last chappie to babysitting!!! -cries-

* * *

Tenten was able to check out of the hospital in the evening, though not before promising Tsunade that she wouldn't train for a few days at least so she could wait for her wounds to heal a little more.

She got to the training grounds while it was still light out, watching as the first stars made their appearances in the sky. Peering into the semi- darkness, she saw a shadow lying against a small tree. Smiling, she discovered a sleeping Neji.

She tiptoed toward him, making sure to be absolutely silent, so as not to wake him. As he slept, she studied him- the way his chest moved up and down rhythmaticly, the slightest quivering of his eyelashes as he breathed in and out, and the passiveness of his face.

It was rare that she saw him this relaxed and at peace. Hesitantly, she put a hand up to his face, and, barely touching it, cupped it with her hand. She pulled her hand away quickly as his eyes fluttered open, revealing his pale, moon- like eyes.

"Um... hey Neji!" Neji bolted upright, unaware of the fact that he had dozed off. _Whoa. That was a little too close…_Tenten thought to herself.

"Well?" Neji stated getting to his feet. Tenten looked at him, trying to hide the blush in her cheeks.

"Well what?"

"Are we going to train, or are you going to keep staring at me like that all day?" Neji asked impatiently. Tenten narrowed her eyes as her cheeks flushed red. She didn't stare at him like that all the time… did she? And what was more- she was just in the hospital! Couldn't he give her a break once in a while, and be nice? _Oh wait; this is Hyuga Neji we're talking about here…_ Tenten thought.

"Tsunade- sama said that I should lay off the training for a few days so that my injuries will get a chance to heal." Neji growled in frustration at the fact that the only person who was willing to train at this hour was unable to do so. He closed his eyes, putting a hand to his head, shut them tightly taking a deep breath, and opened them again, exhaling, this time looking more patient and understanding.

"Fine, but what should we do for the next two hours? I told my uncle I wouldn't be home until ten tonight," Tenten put a finger to her lips, narrowing her eyes.

"I know!" she said suddenly, "why don't we watch the stars come out?" Neji shrugged, and sat down next to his team mate. The two lay sprawled in the soft grass as the sky grew darker.

A chilly wind blew through the training grounds, making the trees shudder, and the dust on the ground whirl up. Tenten sat up, hugging her knees, inhaling the fresh new air.

"Did you know," she began "that overnight, nature makes the air fresher?" Neji propped himself up on his elbows, and shook his head.

"The night is sort of like a time for nature to refresh itself from all of the human activity in the daytime. My dad told me that once. I can't believe I still remember it. It feels like such a long time ago…" Neji nodded. He too could remember a time when he and his father would have talks like that…. Now that he thought about it, Tenten was probably the only person he talked to that also shared part of his pain as far as parental figures were concerned.

"Why do you like watching the stars, Neji?" Tenten asked, breaking the silence, and disturbing his thoughts. Neji stayed silent for a few moments, contemplating his answer.

"I don't know… do you really need a reason to like things like that?" Tenten looked at him and smiled, shaking her head no. Now, diamond like stars were visible by the thousands, making the battle scarred grounds look like a smooth glassy surface.

"Why?" Neji looked to Tenten.

"Why what?" Tenten asked, confused.

"Why do you like them… the stars, I mean," Tenten smiled, a pink tinge appearing in her cheeks.

"Well, um… this is gonna sound kinda dumb, but they kind of remind me of… you." Neji raised an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"Well, after my parents died, I used to look up at the stars when I missed my mom and dad. For some reason, the stars were the only things that could bring me comfort and give me strength. When I look at you, it's like… all of my troubles vanish, and I forget them for a while." She stopped there, and looked at him. There was a faint blush creeping into his cheeks, but his eyes were steady. Not hardened, but concentrating, as though she had given him something to really think about.

"Neji?" Tenten said after about five starlit minutes passed by, "Are you gonna miss those kids?"

"Hn." was his non emotional reply. Tenten smiled at him through the darkness.

"I'll take that as a yes." Neji turned his head toward her, and spoke softly, saying:

"Tenten? Do you love me?" Tenten's eyes widened and her eyebrows flew up at the forwardness of the question, and the expectancy of the answer. Hesitantly, she leaned forward, and captured his lips with hers, their tongues interlocking in a state of grace and shock. They broke apart after a few moments, gasping breath into each other's mouths.

"I'll take that as a yes," Neji said, smirking.

A/N: yeah. I know. Sucky ending to a super sucky story- listen, I don't blame u if u hate this story, just plz review and tell me y. I think that this will b one of the stories that, if my reviewers wish, I will redo it. There are some things that I think I would change, but if you guys like it the way it is, then I'll leave it be. Oh, and one more thing; these are the people who I would like to thank so very very very much for being so nice to me in their reviews- ( I apologize for any misspellings, and if i missed anyone)

Cliff Hanger and Pluki-kun  
2supersmart  
yukisgrlfriend  
Nightshroud  
.Rainmoon.  
angellive  
957  
Cherryblossom2  
Hinata's inner universe  
Seshy 101  
Nadealea  
Tomboy 901  
Anime Angel Goddess  
Silent Alchemist  
aburey- coffin  
crimson neji boxers X D  
lover 143  
animelover44  
hyuuga605  
Sasuke's- girl08  
pinguina

thank you guys **so** much. i'm not kidding when i say that every one of your reviews made my day, and gave me the confidence to write more, and hopefully, better.  
Neji's fangirl


End file.
